1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device having an antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, electronic communication devices (such as mobile telephones, tablet computers) are widely used. Recent years, except for the functionality, the requirement of the product appearance is higher. Thus, a metal cover is usually used in the electronic device. However, the external magnetic flux is shielded by the metal cover, which affects the electromagnetic induction of the antenna in the electronic device.